El Manual del PsychoKiller
by Goldman200
Summary: No pueden perderse este manual escrito a puño y letra por Freddy Krueger. Si estás interesado en crearserconocer un psychokiller, el profesor Krueger se ha propuesto orientarte.
1. Introducción

**El Manual del Psycho-Killer**

Por: Freddy Krueger

Introducción 

Saludos lector y aprendiz. Se me conoce como Fred Krueger, y soy un psycho-killer en potencia. El objetivo de este manual es responder a las preguntas: ¿Qué hay antes y después un psycho-killer? ¿Cómo se forma? ¿Se aprecia a sí mismo? ¿Qué relación establece con sus víctimas?

A lo largo de estas páginas vamos a analizar todos estos aspectos, pero voy a darme el lujo de citar nombres para dar ejemplos y críticas.

Básicamente, un psycho-killer es un asesino al que le gustan ciertas cosas. En la mayoría de los casos las jovencitas y las personas lujuriosas.

Y los ha habido de todo tipo. Algunos somos inmortales y otros pueden morir. Pero al fin y al cabo son psicópatas y entramos en la misma familia.

Vamos a hablar del origen. Todo el mundo dice que fue Michael Myers, porque él fue un pionero en el acecho y atacó jóvenes fuera de la supervisión de adultos. Y era maniático. Un requisito indispensable.

Pero el primer psicópata fue Norman Bates. A pesar de que no acostumbraba a atacar jóvenes, fue el primero en asesinar a sangre fría realmente. Y además tenía doble personalidad, por un lado era él mismo y por otro era su madre.

Este conflicto dentro de él lo volvió un _psicópata_.

Norman es el padre/creador de todos nosotros. Es nuestro antepasado y debemos venerarlo. Michael Myers es otro gran padre, pero nadie pasa a Bates.

Los psycho-killers no somos cualquier cosa. Si hay algo que buscamos es la originalidad. Algo que nos diferencie de los otros. El único que tuvo problemas con el tema de la originalidad fue Jason, pero es un caso especial.

También hablaremos de eso más adelante.

Y voy a presentar a grandes figuras de nuestra familia. En primer lugar voy a presentarme yo. Y daré a conocer muchas cosas acerca de:

Norman Bates

Hannibal Lecter

John Kramer

Jason Voorhees

Michael Myers

Leatherface

Patrick Bateman

Algo extenso. Y también vamos a analizar el tema de nuestros rivales. Normalmente adolescentes.

Y vamos a ver un fenómeno que fomenta nuestra existencia: La competencia. También llamada "bodycount". Competimos para ver cuántos matamos.

El último capítulo serán los rankings que han logrado los psycho-killers. Como sabrás ahora que leíste esta breve introducción, somos todo un mundo.

Obviamente, esto continuará.


	2. Originalidad

**Capítulo 1**

**Originalidad**

Los psycho-killers estamos en constante competencia. Si bien nuestra competencia se basa en el número de muertes y armas, entra también la apariencia y ciertas habilidades.

Destaco que Norman Bates era una persona normal, pero su doble personalidad y forma de mirar es demasiado original. Nadie lo pudo imitar por más que lo intentó.

Y sin lugar a dudas, las máscaras son un punto fuerte. Principalmente por su variedad: Máscaras de fantasmas, de piel, de hockey y muchas otras.

Las armas también son importantes: Machete, guante con cuchillas, sierra mecánica y otras tantas. Pero los cuchillos son demasiado comunes actualmente.

Y si hay algo que la policía realmente busca es el modo de homicidio. Y hay quienes hicieron algunas muertes muy originales, ahora cito:

Jason Voorhees: Machetazo en la cara a un joven y lo tiró por la escalera con silla de ruedas incluida

Jason Voorhees: Partirle las piernas a un muchacho

Freddy Krueger: Arrastrar a un joven y causar una explosión de sangre en la habitación

Freddy Krueger: Cortar y desparramar a una joven por techos y paredes

Freddy Krueger: Amputarle los brazos y convertir en insecto a una chica

Michael Myers: Dañar a su sobrina con una herramienta

Leatherface: Colgar una chica de un gancho para reses

Hannibal Lecter: Comerse el cerebro de un tipo vivo

Hannibal Lecter: Abrir a un detective y tirar sus tripas desde un balcón

Jigsaw: Muchos de sus juegos... con eso digo todo

Y otros más como ya es de esperar.

Vamos a describir el tipo de originalidad empezando por el atuendo.

Bien, los psycho-killers no podemos matar sin algo que nos identifique (salvo excepciones). Y es por eso que es necesario confeccionar un traje de presentación.

Si bien algunos no fueron para nada creativos (Jason Voorhees, Brenda, los hermanos Sinclair) hay otros que sí lo fueron. Y el primero fue Norman Bates con peluca y ropa de su madre. ¿Por qué? Porque él se creía su madre.

Después Michael Myers con máscara blanca e inexpresiva y un traje de mecánico. Adivina quién no se molestó en hacerlo un poco mejor: Jason Voorhees con su overol y su máscara de hockey.

Leatherface... una máscara de piel y un delantal. Simple y efectivo, porque no necesitó comprar ni robar la máscara, sino que arrancó la cara de alguna víctima.

Freddy Krueger... este si se estrujó la cabeza un rato para no ser tan típico: Sombrero, pull over navideño y guante con cuchillas.

Pinhead tenía sólo una túnica de cuero (si mal no recuerdo) y me gustaba mucho.

Candyman es bastante parecido a Pinhead.

Benjamin Willis con su impermeable y sombrero. Claro, porque es pescador.

Como verás, se debe tener una imagen presentable. Y hay quienes lo consiguieron porque además tienen otras particularidades y accesorios:

Jason tiene la cara deforme (punto a favor, aunque Leatherface ya era algo deforme, Jason lo es más).

Pinhead tiene la cara surcada de cicatrices y atravesada con pinchos

Candyman tiene un garfio, que luego fue imitado por Willis.

Freddy Krueger tiene la cara quemada y las almas de sus víctimas en el cuerpo.

Esto quiere decir que hay que tener algo que te diferencie un poco del resto, para no dar la sensación de ver siempre lo mismo. Y cuando más original es la imagen, mejor le cae a la gente y a la policía ya que a ellos les gustan los acertijos relacionados con la apariencia.

Las armas son también algo que debe tenerse en cuenta. El cuchillo ya pasó de moda a pesar de que lo usaron Norman y Myers.

Hay quienes buscan algo más, como Jason Voorhees que usa un machete o Candyman que utiliza un garfio (Y Willis se lo imitó).

Pero otros fueron más allá: Freddy con un guante de cuatro cuchillas, Pinhead usando cadenas y Leatherface con una sierra mecánica (que otros imitaron, como era de esperarse).

Y habilidades. La más común es regeneración/resurrección, pero hay otras:

La habilidad de Freddy para invadir los sueños.

La habilidad de Candyman, debido a que es algo así como un fantasma.

Pinhead tiene habilidades xenobitas, entre ellas el masoquismo (hay que soportar una acupuntura así).

En resumen: Hay que ser original, pensar bien tu apariencia y arma antes de hacer nada. Lo que no se debe hacer es imitar (ahora no quiero seguir ejemplificando, o esos imitadores podrían sentirse mal).

Hay muchos maniáticos dando vueltas, algunos más originales que otros. Pero esto es sólo lo superficial.

Hay que ver los motivos: ¿Qué hay antes y después de un psycho-killer?


End file.
